Repulsion and attraction
by mist8ken
Summary: What if someone asks Megumi to marry his son as his last wish? Will she accept or deny the person who seems to have everything she has always been looking for? or will she stay with those who have already become a family to her in Tokyo? SanMeg..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

It was almost twelve in the midnight when Takani Megumi left a patient's dojo. It was around 10:30 pm that night, when someone came by Dr. Gensai's clinic saying that Mister Nakamura, a humble fisherman, was trembling badly due to high-fever. Not hesitating for one second, Megumi got her materials and headed towards the officer's whereabouts. It didn't matter if she was tired or not, although she spent the whole day treating patients, she knew well that there shouldn't be time wasted when a person's life was in danger. As long as she was capable of saving someone, she would do it, for it was her own way of repentance, for those who she killed by making opium. She has changed, she knows that. If she hadn't been rescued by Kenshin and the others, she would probably have continued making illegal medicine or killed herself. However, despite her change of living, she knows that her past would always be there and would always be a part of her.

The skies were dark when Megumi left. There were few stars than usual and the wind was starting to blow strong.

**Fujiya:** ''Are you sure you do not want me to take you home Miss Megumi? It's a bit late already. Besides, it's the least I can do for saving my father.''

**Megumi**: ''NO, it won't be necessary Fujiya-san. Your father needs a lot of rest, it would be better if you stayed with him, in case something happens.. Ok so I'm off. If you need anything do not hesitate to come to the clinic. I' ll come by again on Sunday. Good night!''

She bowed her head and so as the young man, and started walking afterwards. She was not really used to walking alone at that time of the night. If ever she had to, and was with Dr. Gensai's granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume, Sanosuke would always accompany them.

**Megumi (thinking): ''**Argg! Sanosuke! The mere thought of him gives me a headache! Now that I think of it, he still owes me a lot of money.. That jerk! Isn't he ashamed of himself? Borrowing money from everyone…''

--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Meanwhile, a slightly drunk Sanosuke was heading towards his apartment. He just came from a friend's house and had a little bit more of drinking than he supposed to.

**Sanosuke: ''**Hachoo!! Wow, either someone's talking about me or i'm about to catch a cold..hachoo!'' , he said, wiping off his nose. '' Man, I really don't have any luck nowadays. My Akabeko bill is mounting up, I have to pay Tae soon, or she'll ban me from there. As for Jo-chan ( that's how Sanosuke calls Kauru, in case you guys do not know..), I don't even want to think the face she's gonna put if she knew I haven't got her money yet, I promised to pay her first thing tomorrow…I should have used the money I borrowed from

foxy-doc to pay her… Man, I shouldn't have used that money to bet! Sanosuke you asshole, now you've got more bills than usual…'' He said, while kicking pieces of rocks on his way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was getting stronger bit by bit. Megumi knew that if she took the usual road to get to Dr Gensai's clinic, it would take her too long to arrive there. She was starting to shiver already.

**Megumi (thinking):** "I have no choice .. I'll have to take the short way.."

As Megumi continued to walk, she reached a dark alley where a group consisting of 5 men blocked the road.

**Megumi (thinking):** "Great! Just what I needed! If I just continue walking, nothing will happen.

As a brave woman that Megumi is, she continued walking straight ahead, till one of the men grabbed her right wrist."

**Man**: ''Hey…you seem to be a lonely woman who needs some comforting tonight. Isn't that right boys?"

**Group**: "Yeah boss! She does seem a bit lonely…"

**Man:** "what do you say honey, want to play with me? I know you're dying to.." As the man continued holding Megumi by the wrist, the others started whistling.

**Megumi (thinking):** "This guy has to be the leader. He seems the only one who's wearing blue..."

**Megumi:** " I have no interest in playing with an ugly and smelly man like you. So if you don't mind, take your stinking hand off me." , she said, trying to break free from him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, the man seemed to be grabbing her too tight. Having no choice or whatsoever, Megumi punched the man with her left hand and tried to run. The man however, was able to catch up and caught her by putting his arms around Megumi's waist.

**Megumi:** " Help! Somebody! Help!'', she shouted as loud as she could. Despite her efforts, nobody seemed to have heard anything. Of course, it was already midnight, almost everyone was fast asleep during that time of night.

**Man:** " You shouldn't be wasting your efforts. Nobody will hear you, you know…'' the man in blue said, this time putting his face near her and rubbing it against hers. " Don't worry, I forgive you for punching me.. My boys and I feel merciful tonight.. Isn't that right boys?"

**Group:** " Yeah…We sure feel kind today.. You are one lucky lady.."

Megumi couldn't help it. There was nothing she could do. As much as she tried to escape, the man was holding her too tight. Tears started coming down from her. That was it, she did not know what would happen next, for nobody seemed to have heard her plead for help.

**Man**:" Now, now.. don't cry.. It will be over sooner than you think. Now ,aren't you a fine piece of a lady?" The man said. As he was about to kiss Megumi, something fell onto his head. It was a rock. The man turned back to see who it was. It was a man with a long jacket and spiky hair.

**Man**: " Who do you think you are, throwing such thing at me?! Boys, who is this guy and what's he doing here?"

As he asked, one of the group's man spoke.

**Member**: We dunno boss, he just appeared out of nowhere. I personally haven't seen him before.. Don't worry we'll take care of him.."

The other members of the group seemed to nod.. These guys however, didn't seem to know who this guy was, which was kind of weird, considering the fact that this guy standing over there was once known as "ZANZA, killer for hire". They might have not heard of him, but Megumi knew very well who he was.

**Megumi**: "Sanosuke! I'm so glad to see you!", she said.

**Sanosuke**: " Now that's something I don't hear everyday!" ..

Although it was dark, Megumi saw Sanosuke wink at her.

There were no more tears falling down, instead, there was a small smile which appeared on her face. Megumi knew that Sanosuke and her fight almost every time, but she also knew that he would never let anything bad happen to her.

**Sanosuke**: " Just like you guys, I'm feeling kind myself too. I'm giving you the chance to run away. I'll give you three seconds! One.."

**Man:** "HAHAHA!! Guys, have you heard that? You arrogant little fool! We are five you are one! We'll beat the hell out of you first, and then have our little fun with this fox lady!", he laughed, throwing Megumi at a side. " Boys get HIM!!!"

The group of men drew their swords, but before they could attack, Sanosuke ran by, hitting them with one blow.

**Sanosuke**: "so, I'm guessing that you are the leader of these guys. Let me tell you something, before you brag, make sure your boys are really putting up a fight. That was one of the most boring fights ever! No, wait, fight? That wasn't even one!"

**Man**: " You fool.. you'll feel sorry! Prepare to die!!", as he headed towards Sanosuke, Sanosuke punched him with a slight sway. The man fell, joining the rest of his group who were moaning because of pain.

**Sanosuke:** " Oh, and by the way, I'm the only one who calls her foxy lady!" , he said, blowing his right fist with satisfaction. He then headed towards Megumi, who was still on the floor. He bent himself and asked,

**Sanosuke:** " are you alright?"

**Megumi**: " I..I..I think so..no wait, the question is, are you?"

**Sanosuke**: " Oh please, you know me, it will take more than that for someone to defeat me and easily hurt me! Hahaha! Wh..where are you going?" . He stood up again and saw Megumi go towards those who Sanosuke beat.

**Megumi**: "Well, no injuries or whatsoever. No need to worry.." At that exact moment, a group of police officers came by.

**Sanosuke**: " wow! So much for timing…" , he said rolling his eyes

**Police officer**: " sorry about that, hope nothing bad happened to any of you. These guys here have been wanted for such a long time.. They have been stealing and raping several young women. Thanks for your help. There has been a reward going on for those who were able to catch them. If you come by the police station tomorrow, both of you can have them.."

**Megumi**: " Oh, no thanks officer. I don't really accept money for that..But I know someone who would", coughing suddenly.

**Sanosuke**: oh..w..wai..wait a minute..are you referring to me? Now, I..d.d.don't accept money that easily either!!!.." he shouted looking quite annoyed.

**Megumi:** " if I knew…" , Megumi whispered.

**Sanosuke:** " What was that?! Want to say that again?! I've just sav..", before Sanosuke could finish what he was saying, the police officer interrupted him.

**Police officer**: Anyways, if anyone of you want to claim the reward, just like I said, come by the police office tomorrow. We'll have to keep on going, we need to put these guys back to where they belong, in jail. Good evening to you both and arigato once again!".. The police officer bowed and left with the rest of the officers.There was a short pause for a while, until Sanosuke finally said something.

**Sanosuke:** " What the hell were you doing at this time of night?! Alone?! I already knew you were an insane foxy-lady, but I didn't actually think that your insanity would……" before he could finish once again, Megumi bowed her head and thanked him.

**Megumi:** " Thank you . I wouldn't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up.." she smiled and started walking again.

Sanosuke blushed and followed her.

**Sanosuke**: " Where are you heading anyways?!"

**Megumi**: " I'm going home. There was this patient who was sick and I had to go over there at the middle of the night. I kinda finished late, and because it was starting to get windy, I decided to take the short way."

**Sanosuke ( thinking)** : "She cares too much for other people, she cares too much, that she doesn't think about herself.."he thought, while looking at Megumi.

**Megumi:** " What?"

Sanosuke jumped.

**Megumi:** " Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, looking straight ahead, and continued to walk.

**Sanosuke**: " Me?! Looking at you?! W..w..why the heck would I do that?!"

**Megumi:** " I don't know…maybe because you finally realized I AM beautiful and not an ugly Fox as you would say…" Megumi chuckles, putting her hand onto her mouth.

**Sanosuke:** " YOU?! Beautifu?!l..a..aren't you being a bit conceited." He said, " TOO conceited, I would say.." he whispered..

**Megumi:** " what was that? I thought I've heard something…?!" , pulling Sano's ear.

**Sanosuke:** " What was what?! I didn't say anything! O..ouw!! THAT HURTS!! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sanosuke and Megumi arrived at Dr. Gensai's house, the wind just kept on blowing stronger and stronger.

**Sanosuke**: " So, I guess I'll be seeing you.. hope you don't go around walking by yourself at night again..coz you know..people who care.." he paused for a while.." Like…umm..Jo-chan for instance! (of all people!) ", he thought and added quickly, "..might get worried…anyways, I'll be going now. Be seeing ya, night night! " As he turned back, Megumi stopped him.

**Megumi:** " You really are a stupid guy, aren't you?"

**Sanosuke:** " w..what?! what did I do now?!"

**Megumi:** " It's cold outside.. You'll catch a cold if you go home now. I guess it will be alright for Dr. Gensai, for you to stay a night. I don't think he would mind. You'll have to sleep at the cellar though, would that be fine?…" she said, looking pensive.

**Sanosuke:** "uh..uhh..that..That would be great." He said smiling, as he closed the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, hope you enjoyed chappie number one! Please read and review and remember, the more reviews,the faster the upload!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

The morning came. The sun was shining and the clouds seemed happy as well. It was the ray of sunlight that woke Sanosuke up.

**Sanosuke:** " uhh..what time is it already? Looks like I overslept. Haaaa", he said yawning, as he stood up and stretched himself. He folded the blanket Megumi gave him last night and went outside. He was expecting to see lots of patients when he went out, for every time he passed by the clinic, it was like a market filled with people. To his surprise, there were just a few patients who seemed to be at the clinic by then, and Dr. Gensai was the one who was attending them. Realizing that Sano was awake already , Dr Gensai greeted him with a warm good morning, better yet, a warm good afternoon.

**Dr. Gensai:** " Good mo..afternoon Sanosuke! Slept well I see. Megumi told me what happened last night…Oh the poor thing. I can imagine what could have happened if you hadn't showed up.."

**Sanosuke:** " Err..yeah..well..Megumi shouldn't really be walking alone by herself at night. Speaking of Megumi, I just wanted to give her this blanket back, where is she by the way?", he said, looking at different directions.

**Dr. Gensai**: " Oh, you see, I've given her the day off today. Since she has been working so hard, I think she deserves to have a time break. Besides, from what happened last night, it would be nice for her to clear her mind off for a while. She went to Kaoru's dojo with Ayame and Suzume. She woke up early today. It seems like she has cooked some rice balls and went over there to give Kenshin and the others some…She didn't seem so shocked by the incident though. If I were her, I would really be worried about what happened.Well, you know how Megumi is right, such a brave young woman…"

**Sanosuke**: " Yeah..brave…anyways..thanks for everything Dr. Gensai, I'll just leave the blanket over here, by the table. I'll be seeing ya!" , he waved his hand and ran off. Before being able to say goodbye,Sanosuke was already off, leaving Dr. GEnsai with a couple of patients to treat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yahiko ( teary eyes):** " What do you mean you've BURNED lunch? You know what, I wouldn't really mind not eating anything since you're cooking really sucks, but that was the only thing we had for today! After you made me scrub the floor for 150 times, we get to EAT this…I don't even think it's edible!!!" ( Kaoru punches! Yahiko drops to the floor)

**Kaoru:** You know what, YOU complain too much! If the dojo were just not in a state of mess, I wouldn't have forgotten my cooking, you know! Don't you think I've thought about cooking a NEW meal instead? Oh yes I have, but when I went to see what was available, all there was was a bunch of ROTTEN radish, which reminds me, WHY ISN'T THERE ANY FOOD KENSHIN? ( fiery eyes) I thought you went to the market yesterday?!!"

**Kenshin:** "Oro?!"

**Kaoru ( with a prepared fist):** " Don't you Oro me! Y..", just as she was about to finish talking, Ayame and Suzume came in hugging Kenshin.

**Ayame:** "Brother Ken! Let's play!"

**Suzume:** " Yeah play!".

Right about after the two young little girls came in, Megumi followed.

**Megumi:** " Wow..looks like I've came right in time. There might have been a massacre taking place here if it hadn't been for us, right girls?''

Ayame and Suzume chuckled, but seeing how Kaoru's face was, they prevented their laughs with their small little hands. As for Yahiko, he was still on the floor with a big bump on his head.

**Megumi:** "I'm guessing by the black..umm..food over there..that Kaoru had an intention of poisoning you guys…"

Kaoru still had that fiery eyes in her, her fist was still ready, but this time, it looked like it wasn't meant to hit Kenshin anymore.

**Yahiko ( trying to get up)** : " You can say that again!" ( Kaoru steps on Yahiko and falls again.

**Megumi:** " Now…now it's not that bad.."

**Kaoru ( hopeful eyes):** " Really?!"

**Megumi:** " I needed to drop by the market anyways and ( foxy ears) buy some coal.. I guess I'll save some money by having them. (pointing at the black food)"

Kaoru, who had already set her fist aside, prepared it once more, luckily Kenshin stood between them.

**Kenshin:** " Now, now…umm…what do you have there Miss Megumi?"

**Megumi:** " Oh, I almost forgot, I made some rice balls this morning. It's really good that we stopped by."

Yahiko, just by hearing Megumi say rice balls stood up as fast as he could.

**Yahiko:** "Rice balls?! Then I don't know what we're standing here for! Let's eat!"

**Kenshin:** " I agree with you Yahiko, that I do. Why don't we all eat? I'll make some tea."

**Kaoru:** " No Kenshin, you should go and eat too. I'll make the tea, it's the least I can do."

**Yahiko**: " Good thing she knows!" , he whispered after receiving a slap from Kaoru right after.

**Megumi:** " As for me…I think…. I'll be helping you with the tea..'' Megumi said, after settling the table and putting the rice balls on top.

Kaoru bowed her head.

**Kaoru:** "hai!", and both young ladies went to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sanosuke:** Boy, I didn't really think that the police headquarters was so far!! Nah, who cares, at least I've paid something to Tae, that will be about it for now. I'll pay the rest.. when I get lucky with the dice, at least that will keep her from the possibility of banning me in the Akabeko!. This police reward is surely useful! All I have to do now is give something to Jo-chan and the foxy-lady…This is not enough though..oh what the hell..at least I'll give them something back.( stomach grumbles).. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, I sure hope there is something to eat at Jo-chan's place, that trip to the police headquarters sure made me hungry!".

Just as Sanosuke entered Kaoru's dojo, Ayame and Suzume welcomed him. Kenshin was doing some laundry while Yahiko was training outside with Kaoru near him correcting his mistakes.

**Ayame**: " brother Sano! Brother SanO! I've heard that you slept at our house last night!".. After saying this, everybody at the Kamiya dojo stopped what they were doing and looked at Sano. Everyone with surprised faces.

**Yahiko:** " Slept at Dr. Gensai's place eh?! ( devilish smile) I wonder what YOU were doing there..". Sanosuke punched Yahiko on the head.

**Yahiko:** " I'll sure be getting internal hemorrhage soon", and falls to the floor again.

**Sanosuke:** " You perv, I slept at the cellar. Megumi was almost attacked yesterday. But thanks to Sanosuke Sagara, ( heroic pose) everything turned out to be ok! Everything happened at night, I brought her home and since it was kinda cold and late, she offered me to stay for the night."

**Yahiko:** " I wonder what YOU guys have been talking about", he said chuckling, while Ayame and Suzume seemed to be laughing as well.

**Sanosuke( devilish look):** " Are YOU testing me?!"

Kenshin: "Easy guys…"

**Sanosuke:** " Anyways, I just came by to see if there was something to eat."

**Kaoru:** " Nothing new from him! Well, that depends, are you going to pay me back already? Your debt has been due..since what….4 months 2 weeks and 3 days!"

**Sanosuke:** " Geez, I did not know you had it really calculated..Well as a matter of fact I do have some money with me. Here.." He threw a bag of money, and Kaoru caught it. " It's not complete though.I'll be paying you everything back..umm..say..next week? I promise.."

**Kaoru:** " yeah yeah..i've heard that before..But hey..something is something.Ok, here are some rice balls Megumi made." Kaoru said, handing him the rice balls that were still on the table.

**Sanosuke:** " hmm..Know what Jo-chan, you really should get some cooking lessons from her.It would do some good from time to time."

**Kaoru:** " HAHA, very funny…say where did YOU get the money actually? You've followed my advice huh? You have a job, don't ya?"

Just before Sanosuke could speak, Megumi came out of nowhere and answered Kaoru's question.

**Megumi:** " This rooster, a job? I think that would just be possible, the moment my future granddaughters and grandsons have their own ones."

Sanosuke, who was just about to finish his rice ball, almost choked. " I'd be the first one who'd be surprised if ever this rooster-head got a job."

**Sanosuke:** " Oh yeah..well for your info, You'll really never have the chance to see that day. Granddaughters and grandsons?! Would you really have some?! Nobody in his right mind would ever marry a fox-looking lady like you! Isn't that right Kenshin?"

Both Sanosuke and Megumi ( who had fire in their eyes by the way) turned their heads towards him.

**Yahiko (thinking):** I wouldn't want to be in HIS position!

**Kenshin:** " oro?!"

Kaoru, who was just standing there, was the one who said something.

**Kaoru**: " Hey, don't you guys put Kenshin into this!"

Sanosuke turned his head back again.

**Sanosuke**: " I don't know why I even try asking Keshin for, even if he said I was wrong, he'd just say that to be a .."gentleman"..But deep inside, he knows I'm right. Nobody in his right mind would ever want to marry you! At least I wouldn't! hahaha!!"

**Megumi**: " Hm..Laugh all you want..Even if You did ask me to marry you, I'd rather stay with pigs and sheep inside a house rather than a self-assured lazy man like you! Besides, I wouldn't really want to marry a guy like you either!" .

Both caught each other's glances, but looked at different directions quickly.

**Megumi:** " Besides, my idea of a man would be someone tall.." she said, and paused for a while.." He fits in that criteria though!" she suddenly realized.

" Someone tall but, with elegant looks!" she continued saying., hoping that nobody would actually say something like , hey but Sano IS tall!... . "He doesn't really have to be rich.. someone who knows how to dress himself, someone who knows my name for instance!"

The moment Megumi finished talking, Ayame and Suzume came running and tugged Megumi's clothes.

**Ayame:** " Megumi-sis, someone outside is looking for you!"

**Suzume:** " Yeah, he is tall and elegant looking. He asked if someone called Takani Megumi was here! He's waiting inside a carriage now. "

**Megumi:** " a..wh..what??".

Everybody looked at the girls. Sanosuke, who was petending not listening to Megumi earlier, turned his head suddenly. Megumi was quite shocked herself. As far as she knew, she didn't know a man who was tall, elegant and good looking, well, except for one maybe, and that was Shinomori Aoshi. She wouldn't deny he was an elegant looking young fella,he was a good looking one too, but as she and other people know, Aoshi belonged to just one person, Misao… or was it???

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow.. well, I've decided to put chappie 2 up today as well! I hope you enjoyed and by the way, read and review and that's a must!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Megumi couldn't wait any longer. She made her way to the dojo's entrance along with Ayame and Suzume to see who this man was. Kenshin, who was supposed to be doing laundry , stopped for a while, for he was quite curious as well.

**Yahiko:** "Isn't that freaky? It's like her wishes and prayers were granted in like what…two minutes of speech!"

While everybody was waiting inside, Megumi continued walking.

**Megumi (thinking):** " What if it is Aoshi?.." she paused for a while,

" Stupid Megumi! So what if it is? He'll probably just ask for a favor. After all, the incident of the opium making happened when Aoshi was not in his stable mind, it was really a long time ago. It's not like we're really close friends like Kenshin and the rest, but since he's one of Ken-san's friends too, if ever he had a favor to ask, as long as it isn't anything against my beliefs, I'd help him. So put yourself together Megumi, it's not like he's declaring love for you.. And even if he did, you know you'd say no. You don't really see and will never see Shinomori Aoshi in that particular way. Besides, you know who he really belongs to " Megumi smiled, feeling more confident now, she continued walking and finally saw the carriage which was waiting just in front of the dojo. The moment she stepped outside, a young man with brown short hair came down the carriage. He was indeed quite elegant and good looking.

**Young Man:** " You are miss Tanaki Megumi, I presume. My name is Hitsumiro Satoshi. It is indeed a pleasure to be able to meet you at last."

**Megumi (thinking):** Megumi you dumb! How could you have actually thought of Aoshi coming here! (giggles) Next time he and Misao come and visit Tokyo, I'll sure be treating them to a romantic date! ( Saying out loud) You stupid! "

**Satoshi:** "Excuse me?"

**Megumi:** " Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't referring to you, I just had a very stupid thought while walking here. It's also a pleasure to meet you, but if I'm not mistaken, I do not think we have met each other before, or have we?"

**Satoshi:** " Oh no..no..Most definitely not. It was my father who you have met, in fact saved. I do not know if you can still remember him, since I am sure that such a fine doctor has so many patients.", Megumi blushed. She often heard people giving her compliments, but since this guy was good-looking and charming, she couldn't really help but smile. Ayame and Suzume, saw Megumi's face, and both little girls just chuckled.

**Satoshi:** "My father was Hirotimo Tadashi, better known as Matsuura Mitsuhiro. He was seriously injured last year, due to some bandits that were in town.''

**Megumi:** "Mitsuura-dono..of course! such man like your father would not be easy to forget. I did not know that his last name was Hirotimo.

**Satoshi:** " That is because he had changed his name right after the Meiji restoration. He was a member of the Shinsengummi you see. Anyways, if you do not have much to do today, I would like to talk to you about my father's will."

**Megumi:** " Will? You mean he's…"

Satoshi nodded…

**Satoshi:** " Passed away..just a couple of months ago."

Megumi was saddened to hear this, although he was not actually close to Mister Matsuura, she has gotten to know this man's nobility during her stay at that town last year.

**Satoshi:** " He died at peace. So please do not be saddened by this." ..He looked at Megumi with concern. Megumi, noticing the young man, smiled.

**Satoshi:** " I dropped by Dr. Gensai's clinic earlier, and he told me that you were here. Maybe it isn't such a good timing for me to talk to you, so if you wish, we could just talk another time.".

**Megumi:** " Oh, No no no, today would actually be o.k. As a matter in fact, I just had my break today. So it's perfect timing.(thinking) This man seemed to have traveled far. I should at least offer him a cup of tea. Maybe Kaoru and Ken-san won't mind if he were to drank it here..I better go and ask first.( saying) Would you excuse me for a moment? I just have to ask something. I'll be right back.". She hurried into the dojo, where everyone was continuing to do what they were doing earlier, except for Sanosuke of course, who was now fast asleep. As he heard Megumi come in again, he suddenly woke up. He wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, Megumi started running fast towards the dojo's exit.

**Sanosuke**: " Why is she such in a hurry? What did she ask you KenshiN?"

Kenshin smiled.

**Kenshin:** " Looks like we are having a visitor for tea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone at the Kamiya dojo were now once again sitting with cups of tea in front of them. The two little girls, Ayame and Suzume were playing outside, while Sanosuke, who was not much of a tea person, was just standing up, eager to hear what this person had to say.

**Satoshi:** " I thank you so much for welcoming me into your home."

**Kaoru:** " You don't really have to. It's a pleasure for all of us."

**Sanosuke ( whispering):** " Yeah yeah, a pleasure for all of us..beh.."

**Megumi:** " Did you say something Roosterhead?"

Sanosuke was startled.

**Sanosuke:** " No, no, of course not. I was just..umm. saying how welcome this guy over here is..what Jo-chan said..beh! "

Yahiko who was sitting near Sanosuke, knew what he had said though. He just smiled and continued to listen to what the man was telling.

After a couple of minutes, Satoshi was finished. He sipped some tea from his cup and put it down again, expecting to answer some questions they surely had.

**Yahiko:** " So let me get this straight. Your father…" Just as about he was to finish his sentence, Kaoru interrupted him.

**Kaoru:** " Former member of the Shinsengummi…"

**Yahiko:** " that's right. Former member of the Shinsengummi, passed away a couple of months ago, and.. appears to have included Megumi in his will? But wait, how do you know his father anyways Megumi?"

**Megumi**: " You see, last year, I had to travel to the outskirts of Tokyo because there was someone very ill by then. Since they didn't have any doctor, I was the one who had to treat the patient. One day, on my way back to the patient's house, a group of bandits came from a family's store and robbed everything. The father, who would probably be the owner, went outside with his sword to take back what they have stolen. It was easy to see who would win, the man was quite old already, and the bandits were about five or seven. When the bandits were about to attack, a man out of nowhere appeared. That was Mitsuura-dono. He stopped all swords with a blow. The bandits were knocked off their horses. However, not everyone was unconscious. There were still about 3 who were still willing to fight this man who just appeared. Two of them attacked him. But just like before, he stopped these two guys with just one blow. The other bandit who was just standing there, couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to fight the man as well, but as you can imagine, the man was too good for him too. The mysterious man gave the money that was stolen to the owner. When he was about to walk away, one of the bandits, drew something out of their pockets. Before anyone could warn the man, two shots were already done. The man who just defeated the group of bandits was shot through his stomach and leg. Just as about the bandits prepared themselves to leave, the police came."

**Sanosuke:** " Police…what do we expect, they always come in the wrong timing."

**Megumi:** " Yes, well. As for the man, he was unconscious for almost a week. After that period of time, he regained his consciousness again, but due to his shot on the leg, he had to rest for another week to be able to walk.That's about it.. That's the story how I met his father, how I met Mitsuura-dono. I do not really know him that much.I just treated him for two weeks, that's all. I'm sure everyone would have done the same, if they had seen him badly injured."

As Megumi finished the story, everyone seemed to have been listening attentively to her. After a moment of silence, it was then someone spoke again.

**Satoshi:** " As you can see, my father has been really grateful for your kindness during those past two weeks. Before he died, he had written 3 letters. One for my brother , one for me , and another one was for you. I had to travel back to the town thinking that you were living there. It's then someone told me that miss Megumi was currently residing in Tokyo. My father's letter is right here with me. It would be best if you just read it some other time..perhaps you are not ready to what he has written.." . Satoshi handed the letter to Megumi. His hand was sweaty, everybody noticed it.

**Yahiko:** " Aren't you gonna open it?"

Megumi nodded. She opened the letter and read it carefully. After she was done, she had a surprise look on her face. Everybody wanted to know what the reason was. Satoshi, who had his head down seemed to know why Megumi reacted like that.

**Kaoru:** " What does it say Megumi? Is there something wrong?"

**Yahiko: **" Yeah Megumi, speak up, what is it?"

While Kaoru and Yahiko asked her, Sanosuke still said nothing ,just like KEnshin. Both men were just looking at the young lady's reaction.

**Satoshi:** " I..I know..it's absurd..I had the same reaction when I read mine, b..but..i would never do anything to dishonor my father. Besides ..I..I..I am willing to try it, that is of course with your consent Miss Megumi.." Satoshi was still looking down when he said this. It seemed like only both of them knew what was going on. Megumi, who looked calmed already, just nodded. Yahiko, who didn't like the suspense just like Sanosuke, had but again to ask.

**Yahiko:** " So, what is it? What is it he has asked you to do?"

**Megumi:** " He..he..he has asked me to marry Satoshi-san.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi guys! Well, I really hope you like chapter 3! I feel like I'm not receiving enough reviews…please tell me if you like this fanfic or not, 'cause if you guys don't like it, I'll take it off the site right away, ok? Thanks again for reading and PLEASE PLEASE review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Here's chappie number four! Hope you guys enjoy and please review!

Chapter four:

Everyone was shocked to hear this, but not as shocked as Sanosuke was, who was the first one to react.

**Sanosuke( shouting) :** " To..WHAT! have I heard that right?"

**Kenshin**: " I'm afraid you have Sanosuke, I'm afraid you have."

**Sanosuke:** " No offense or anything. I respect people who have just passed away. But how can your father expect you to marry a fox-lady like her!"

Satoshi, who didn't seem to know why he called Megumi a fox, didn'T expect such reaction from someone. He would have expected it from Miss Megumi instead, but not from him….unless..

**Satoshi( thinking) :** " Of course! Stupid Satoshi, you should have asked her first! No wonder this rooster-guy reacted like this! ( saying)..I'm so sorry, (bowing his head) that was so rude of me, I didn't realize that you were Miss Megumi's boyfriend.!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke fall down to the floor and Yahiko begins to laugh.

**Megumi ( shouting)** : My what! Oh no no no! He's not my boyfriend, he'll never be! I'd rather eat worms than to have him as my…heugh..the mere thought of it makes me shiver!

Sanosuke, who just stood up reacted to this comment.

**Sanosuke:** " Oh yeah, well I'd rather eat Jo-chan's cooking and poison myself rather than to have you as my…GIRLFRIEND.." ( Punch! Kaoru punches him )

**Kaoru (fiery eyes):** " Don't start with me!"

**KEnshin:** " oro..oro…"

While everyone seemed to be in a sudden chaotic mood, Yahiko was the one who put everything back in peace.

**Yahiko( whistling):** " Guys! Geez, aren't you ashamed of yourselves? ( faces Satoshi) I'm so sorry for my friends' behavior. (faces Kenshin and the rest)

Tsk tsk tsk, when will you guys ever mature?"

**Megumi:** " Anyways, I don't really have to marry him…"

**Sanosuke( I knew it look) :** " HA!"

**Megumi:** " I don't really have to marry him..yet.."

**Sanosuke(surprised look)** : " YET? What do you mean yet? Either you decide to marry someone or not!" Just then, Megumi grabs his ear "Ou..OU..OUUCHH that hurts!"

**Megumi:** " Don't shout at me! ( lets go of Sanosuke's ear) Anyways, it says here… Mister Matsuura is saying, that I should go to their province and spend some time there for 3 weeks. During that time, I may have the chance to get to know Satoshi better. And then, it's when I decide whether I should marry him or not. It says here, if I say yes, it would really please him, if I say no, it would be okay, for it means that we were not meant to be together…

**Satoshi:** " That's right Miss Megumi. Like I said before, I would never do anything to dishonor my father, and there's really nothing to lose if we tried it. It's just 3 weeks. What do you say?"

Before Megumi could speak, Sanosuke put his hand onto her mouth.

**Sanosuke:** " I'm sure she was thrilled to that proposal.Since nobody ever really though of her that way, but if you look at the odds, you..and..HER….you and her..are really not meant to be..so ..I'm sure your father would understand..I'm sure there are lots of other wo.. ( Megumi bites his hand) …MAN! AHHhH! What you do that for?"

**Megumi( ready fist, looking at Sanosuke):** " Since when did you start making decisions for me Rooster-head? I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

**Sanosuke ( shouting) :** " Yeah right, like the time YOU were able to TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF…LAST NIGHT!"

**Megumi( fist still ready):** " That's a complete different story! Y…!" Yahiko knew at that particular moment that a fight was a bout to errupt, so what he did was whistle again.

**Yahiko:** " Guys, settle up already! Calm down!"

**Kaoru (whispering to KEnshin):** " geez, he really seems mature today…Looks like Tsubame really IS a good influence on him!"

**Megumi**: " You're right Yahiko, I won't let my skin be STAINED from a rooster!"

**Sanosuke: ( ready to shout**): " A what!"

Kenshin stood between them. Every time Megumi and Sanosuke had quarrels like this, it was best not to interfere, but this case was absolutely different.

**KEnshin:** " Now, now Sano..Let us let Miss Megumi decide."

**Megumi:** " Thank you Ken-san! Anyways, I wouldn't really want to dishonor you father's wishes either.."

**Sanosuke( interrupting):** " Oh, so now what! You're really going off with some guy who you've met for about about an hour, aren't you?"

Megumi, who realized that Sanosuke had a point, remained silent. It was true, even if she knew Satoshi's father, she didn't actually know anything about his son at all. It wouldn't be right if she just went off with him for 3 weeks. What if something happens? It would always be best to be cautious about everything, since she has just met this young man today. Satoshi, seeing Megumi's face, began to speak again.

**Satoshi:** " You are right Sanosuke, that's why I'm not only inviting Miss Megumi to join me to my hometown, Ezo ..Perhaps..all of you could..join us?" ( by the way, Ezo was the former name of Hokkaido )

After hearing this, everyone felt at ease, everyone except for Sanosuke of course.

**Satoshi**: " So, what do you guys say?"

**Sanosuke:** " The idea seems to be thrilling but..thanks but no thanks.. We'll have to say no about that…"

**Kaoru ( excited face) :** " Kenshin, what do you say Kenshin! Will we join them to Ezo? I heard it's a really great place! "

**Yahiko:** " Yeah, I've heard that too! So are we guys going or what?"

**Megumi:** " I would really appreciate it if you guys could join us."

**Kenshin:** " I guess it would be alright to have a break from Tokyo. If everyone is okay about it, I do not mind either."

**Megumi( smiling):** " It's settled then! It's ok Satoshi-kun, I do accept to spend 3 weeks in Ezo…oh..wait..There's another problem.."

**Satoshi ( confused):** " What is it Miss Megumi?"

**Megumi:** " I should ask Dr. Gensai first.."

**Sanosuke (thinking and evil grin) :** " Yeah, Dr GEnsai..I bet he can't handle the clinic all by himself…hahahaha!

**Satoshi:** " Oh, don't worry about anything Miss Megumi, I've already asked Dr Gensai about that. He has agreed. ( Sanosuke falls) HE says you need to take some time off. He also mentioned about something like, he being out of town for a month last year, so it would be just fair if you had a little bit of time off too." Satoshi smiled.

**Megumi:** " It's ok then! Everyone agrees to go!... well almost everyone (looking at Sanosuke)..But we don't really need ( foxy ears, evil grin) roosters crowing along the way.

**Sanosuke ( defensive look)** : " HEY! Who said anything about not going?"

**Yahiko and Kaoru ( together)** : " You did!"

**Sanosuke ( defensive look) :** " Well ( rubbing of his jacket), that's because, I was almost sure..umm KEnshin..here..(patting him on his shoulder)"

**Kenshin( surprised look):** " Oro!"

**Sanosuke:** " would say no, so..ummm..i said no..You know.. umm..to..to.."

**Yahiko and Kaoru ( together):** " To?"

**Sanosuke ( pensive):** " To ..um…umm..to…TO STOP THE FIGHTING THAT WAS GOING ON! Yeah..that's it.."

**Yahiko ( whispers)** : " yeah right.." Sanosuke punches him and Yahiko falls down.

**Megumi**: " Ok, so everything is set then. Everyone will be going.!"

**Satoshi ( smiling)** : " The boat will be leaving tomorrow. Since Ezo is a bit far from Tokyo, the trip will take about two days till we get there. Anyways, I don't really want to take much of your time."

**Sanosuke (muttering):** "You already have.."

**Satoshi:** " But since it's my first time here in Tokyo, I was wondering. Umm ..Miss Megumi, if you.. would care to show me around? That is, if it's not much of a trouble of course"

**Megumi( thinking):** " This man seems honest, I do not think anything bad will happen to me if I do show him around, right? Besides, (blushing) he's cute!

( giggles).

**Sanosuke:** " What are you laughing about?"

**Megumi:** " Alright Satoshi-kun. It would be alright if I do show you Tokyo around. It would be an honor."

**Satoshi ( relieved)** : " Alright, I'll just be leaving my luggage in my cousin's place first, if that's alright with you. She hasn't seen me for a long time, so It would be best if I went to visit her first, would that be alright with you? I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet you! Afterwards, we can tour the city by walking.

Megumi nodded. She really had nothing against he had said. Besides, it wouldn't really hurt for her to stop from working once in a while.

**Satoshi:** " So, should we go then?"

**Megumi:** "Yeah, ok.. Kaoru, I'll be leaving the kids here for a while. I'll come back to and pick them up at dinner time."

**Kaoru:** " That's ok Megumi, you have fun!"

Megumi waved goodbye while Satoshi thanked for their hospitality again. Everybody accompanied both till the carriage.

**Satoshi:** " After you please.." Holding Megumi's hand to help her enter.

**Megumi:** " Wow, thank you. It would be wonderful if some rooster-head learned some manners from you."

**Sanosuke (muttering)** : " Suck up!"

As Satoshi and Megumi were inside, Megumi waved once again, and both finally left. The moment the carriage was out of sight, Sanosuke started protesting.

**Sanosuke:** " KEnshiN! We should be really following them you know. I smell something fishy about that guy!

**Yahiko:** " You were probably smelling yourself!"

**KEnshin:** " I do not think there's something wrong if Miss Megumi goes out with him. He seems really honest and noble, that he is.There is really nothing to worry about, that there isn't."

**Kaoru:** " I agree with you too Kenshin. Now,(tugging Kenshin along) let's get back to the dojo, I'll start packing! ( going back with him ) What do you think, should I bring my pink kimono or the blue one?"

The moment Kaoru and Kenshin were out of sight, Yahiko decided to enter the dojo as well, however, Sanosuke grabbed his shirt from the back.

**Sanosuke:** " I'll pay you 30 yen if you follow them…"

**Yahiko:** " wh..what? 30 yen? Why would I do that for?.(thinking) now that I think of it, it would be a great chance to use that money to buy Tsubame a present,...hmm.. ( evil grin) make it 50..

**Sanosuke( annoyed look):** 35

**Yahiko( pensive look)** : 45 or nothing.

**Sanosuke:** alright. I'll give you 45..here (hands over the money, kicks Yahiko) now go! Fast, before they're too far for you to catch up!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hmmm…I wonder what will happen? ;) anyways,please review and maybe it will take me a while to upload chapter 5…sorry…well, reason: obviously,you guys already know! hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a looooong time… anyways, here's chapter five of "Repulsion and attraction", a fanfic of your favorite couple, Sanosuke and Megumi, together with the KENSHINGUMI!! _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Everyone agreed on meeting each other at ten o'clock in the morning. However, as Kaoru, Yahiko and KEnshin went to the port, nobody seemed to be there yet.

**Yahiko ( annoyed face):** " I knew it! We're too early! I could have just slept a bit more you know!"  
**Kenshin:** " Well, it's already ten to ten Yahiko. We'll just wait for a short period. The rest will come soon."

**Yahiko:** " Kenshin, Kenshin ,Kenshin.. Haven't you heard about the TIME-RULE-THiNG?"  
**Kenshin:** " Time-rule?Oro?"

**Yahiko ( clever look) :** " Yeah, time-rule. When someone says, let's meet each other at this time, people don't actually arrive on time. They arrive like what? 30 minutes after or sometimes even an hour late! Almost everyone knows that rule you know, and more than half of the world's population  
uses it.."

**Voice:** "Not everyone Yahiko-kun!!"  
**Kaoru (leaning back to see who it is):** " Megumi-san! Good morning!"   
Megumi bowed and greeted each one of them. After that, she put her bag down but continued carrying the basket that she had with her.  
**Megumi:** " Not everyone applies that rule of yours. The only ones who actually use it, are those who are lazy enough to wake up, those who have no commitment whatsoever or those who are actually in a state of a hangover, due to excessive drinking last night…"

**Yahiko (pensive look) "**Now that I think of it…that sounds more like…"  
Everyone stared at each other for a moment, there was a minute of silence, and after that…

**Yahiko, Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin( saying all together) ( that guy is never gonna change look):** " Sanosuke…"  
**Sanosuke: **" Isn't it too early to be talking about me?"   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sanosuke appeared, wearing his usual outfit and carrying his bag over his shoulders.  
**Megumi ( putting her hand on Sano's forehead) :** " Are you sick?"   
**Sanosuke:** " No, why?"  
**Kaoru: **" Coz, it's only ten fifteen in the morning, and you're actually HERE already!"  
**Yahiko ( amazed look) :** " Yeah, you're right! Either this is just some kind of bizarre dream..or…." Yahiko stopped for a while, the others stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
**Yahiko :** " Or, **(smiling sheepishly)** It simply is the end of the world.."  
Sanosuke falls down.  
**Sanosuke:** " Hey, how come you guys always assume that I always arrive late?"   
**Kaoru:** " Coz you do!"  
**Sanosuke:** " Do not"  
**Kaoru: "** Do so…"  
**Sanosuke:** " Do not!"  
**Kaoru:** " Do so!"  
**Sanosuke:** " Do not!! And before assuming that I'm the ONE who's going to be late, you better look at your surroundings first. Where's that Sashimi guy, anyways?"  
Everyone looked around. Sanosuke was right, Satoshi was still not there.   
**Megumi:** " He probably had some kind of emergency or something.."   
**Sanosuke:** " OR…..he **D-I-T-C-H-E-D** us! **( I knew it look)** I knew there was something fishy about that guy..I mean come on, appearing out of nowhere and asking you to marry him, how crazy can that be?"  
Megumi, who'd normally contradict Sanosuke's comments, didn't seem to be listening to him at all… Instead, she was looking at different directions, looking and checking, if Satoshi was already there.   
**Kaoru:** " I don't think he actually ditched us.. He really doesn't seem that kind of guy.."  
**Sanosuke:** " Didn't they ever tell you that appearances are deceiving?"   
**Kaoru ( "he's right" look):** " Yeah, but I don't know.. it's just…"  
Before Kaoru could finish her sentence, Kenshin cut her in between.   
**Kenshin: **" There he is!" Kenshin pointed at the top of the street. Satoshi seemed to be running, down towards the port, carrying lots of bags with him.  
**Yahiko:** " Man, you look so tired!"  
**Satoshi (smiling and panting):** " So sorry for being late. I came from my cousin's house, and just as we were in the middle of the road already, my carriage's wheel got loose. I could have waited for my other carriage, but that would have taken too long, so I decided to run instead. **( still panting)** so sorry to you all" He apologized and bowed his head.  
**Kenshin:** " That's ok. We didn't really wait that long."  
Everyone agreed, but Sanosuke remained silent.  
**Megumi:** " Poor you! You ran from your cousin's house till here! But that's too far! Are you sure you're alright?"  
**Satoshi(still panting):** " It's nothing really, just had a headache all of a sudden." He smiled at Megumi and wiped off his sweat from his forehead. Although he was sweating, Satoshi was still able to maintain his elegant looks and posture.  
**Megumi**: " A headache? **( she puts her hand on Satoshi's forehead)** Here, take this **( getting something from her basket and handing it to him).** It will make you feel better. It's some medicine I've prepared. You may never know when you'll be ill right?"  
**Satoshi:** " Thanks, Megumi-san. You really are kind, just as my father said."   
Both of them, stared at each other. Kaoru and Kenshin were smiling, Yahiko however, had a disgusted look on his face, as if he couldn't possibly stand these lovey-dovey scenes. As for Sanosuke, seeing how the atmosphere was, felt a tiny annoyance in him.  
**Sanosuke( yelling) **: I don't feel good myself either**! (putting his hand on his forehead and the other one on his stomach). ****  
**Megumi, who was startled by Sanosuke's voice, turned to him.  
**Megumi:** " I've just checked you earlier, and even asked you if you were sick. How come **(curious look) **you don't feel good all of a sudden?"  
As Sanosuke was about to answer, his stomach grumbles. Yahiko laughs.   
**Yahiko:** " I bet you're just feeling hungry again!"  
Megumi was about to get something from her basket again, but Kaoru put her hand on her arm.  
**Kaoru(shaking her head):** "Uh-uh Megumi-san. I may not be a doctor like you, but I'd like to help the others too if I can. Don't give him your delicious rice balls, I'll be gladly to give mine, if it's ok with you"  
Megumi smiled. Sanosuke however, was about to protest, but unfortunately,   
Kaoru got her basket from Kenshin already and handed the rice balls to him.   
**Satoshi:** " Now that everything is settled, shall we go then? The ship we are going to use is my father's, it was already ready since yesterday night. There will be some passengers who are joining us, but they'll be going down to the island before Ezo. There will be some entertainment aboard too. That way, neither one of us or the other people would feel bored during the trip. "  
Satoshi smiled and started walking to the ship, while the others followed. As for Sanosuke…  
**Sanosuke (muttering, looking at Kaoru's rice balls)**: "Why did I have to talk?! Great, now I'm really gonna be sick!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The moment Kenshin and the others stepped aboard they were quite amazed by how the ship was built and everything. They were not the only ones who felt this way too. The other passengers kept congratulating Satoshi, for the maintenance he has been able to do, despite his father's death. The ship was big and elegant. It had several rooms, not only for the passengers and crew, but rooms such as a ball-room and for entertainment existed as well.  
Kenshin and the others were sitting on the ship's deck, talking about different things when Satoshi came.  
**Satoshi:** " Hope, you guys are enjoying yourselves!" He grabbed a chair from the next table and sat down next to them.  
**Kaoru:** " You've probably heard this thousand of times already...but...your ship is REALLY nice!"  
Satoshi smiled.  
**Satoshi**: " As I mentioned before, it was my father's …well my grandfather's, and my great-great grandfather's and so on...It passes from generation to generation."  
**Yahiko:** " These passengers must be in the high society, to be able to ride in a boat like this."  
**Kenshin (doubtful look**): " Actually, I think it's the other way around."  
**Satoshi:** " You're right Himura-san. You see, although my father's side was rich, they were never greedy. They always helped the poor ones with what they could, and although my parents are gone, I intend to continue this way of thinking."  
**Megumi:** "That's nice…So, I'm guessing that you're living with your siblings nowadays?"  
**Satoshi**: " I don't have any brothers or sisters that are really blood-related to me. However, when I was 4, my parents were given a child, whose parents have passed away due to an illness. This boy is about my age, and we became very fond of each other. We used to train every morning, that's how I was able to master my dragon's fist technique."  
Sanosuke, who hasn't spoken the entire time, lifted his head in surprise.   
**Sanosuke:** " Dragon's fist technique?? What do you say we do a one on one? My Futae no Kiwami versus that dragon's fist whatever? But..(**pensive look)** of course, I won't be able to use my technique in this ship, it will wreck everything! Oh well, I'll just use my usual fighting skills…  
So, come on, what do you say Sashimi, wanna try? Or are you afraid of having your butt kicked?"  
Satoshi, stared at Sanosuke. He just grinned, but still didn't answer his proposal.  
**Megumi:** " First of all, his name is Satoshi..S-A-T-O-S-H-I…how many times do you have to hear his name, for you to memorize it? **(sighs).** Second of all, I don't really think he's interested in your proposal, not everyone spends his time fighting you know?"   
Sanosuke just grinned.  
**Sanosuke:** " I don't expect you to understand. I mean, as hard it may seem to be, you are a woman….Besides, it's his decision not yours…Unless of course, you're not letting him...because you know… because you are definitely sure who's winning the match. Now… THAT I understand."  
**Megumi( looking surprised):** " Excuse me! You think everyone seems to be incompetent compared to you! You're so arrogant, you think it makes you so special but it doesn't! I'd gladly want to see someone beat you, so that, that…that ego of yours could lessen up, even if it was for a bit…"  
After speaking, Satoshi stood up. He put his chair aside, and talked.   
**Satoshi:** " All right, if that makes you feel satisfied, I'll fight him."   
**Megumi (astonished**): " Oh...no..no...I didn't mean that…You really don't have to fight him you know...i was jus...just.."  
**Satoshi (interrupting her):** " Don't worry Megumi-san…It's not you. It's really my decision" He winked at her and prepared himself.  
**Yahiko (whispering to KEnshin) :** " Aren't you going to do something about it?"  
**Kaoru:** " Yeah, I mean, what if it gets serious?"  
**Kenshin(smiling):** " I don't think it's personal.. It's just a fight between two men...Well…the reasons may be a little more deeper, but It's something we shouldn't really try stopping."  
Yahiko and Kaoru, along with Megumi, looked really worried. Some people, who started going to the ship's deck started wondering what was happening.  
**Sanosuke( arrogant smile):** " Great, now we have company… But don't expect me to be gentle just because all of these people are watching. I mean come on, it's not personal. It's just a fight...A fight to see who's the best fighter.."  
**Satoshi (grinning) :** " I don't. The moment I met you, I knew you were that kind of guy who always gets things his own way. Yup, nothing personal. Besides, I won't lose, that wouldn't be impressive in front of Megumi-san."  
Megumi couldn't help but smile, but despite Satoshi's comment, it was pretty obvious that Megumi was still worried. She saw Sanosuke fight several times before. She couldn't deny he really was a good fighter, but she wouldn't admit that to him either.  
**Sanosuke( prepared fists) :** " So, Sashimi, are you ready?"  
**Satoshi( fighting position):** " Ask that yourself!"  
The first one to attack was Sanosuke. HE gave Satoshi one of his powerful punches and hit him hard on his stomach.  
**Sanosuke:** " Don't tell me, you're backing out already! That was just the beginning!"  
**Satoshi(panting):** " You call that a punch! It will take more than that for me to be knocked out. It's my turn!"  
Satoshi jumped as high as he could. Everyone around them gasped.   
**Sanosuke(thinking) **" This fool, I've seen loads of people attacking me from above. It will be over with one blow!"  
As Satoshi aimed towards Sanosuke, Sanosuke prepared himself to attack him with a high kick. However, before he could even perform his attack, Sanosuke was suddenly hit and fell to the floor.   
**Sanosuke(thinking):** " What the…It seemed as though his body was split into different parts! Is this an optical illusion? I can't attack without knowing where he is!"  
Sanosuke stood up again. He was panting like Satoshi.  
**Satoshi**: " We don't have to continue if you don't want to…we can end it here.."  
**Sanosuke:** " Are you kidding me? Do you think that tricks like that could really defeat me? I may not know your trick yet, but I will …soon…So prepare yourself!"  
Sanosuke didn't hesitate nor waited for Satoshi to attack, instead, he kept giving punches and kicks to Satoshi, which were unfortunately missed by him.  
**Sanosuke (thinking):** " He's just too fast…"  
As Sanosuke prepared himself for another attack, Satoshi jumped high again and repeated the same technique he had done before.  
Each attack became stronger and stronger as he performed it, Sanosuke who kept on trying to avoid it, found it really hard. He was already bleeding, but every time Satoshi wanted to stop already, he would continue insisting for the match to go on.  
**Megumi (thinking) :**" He really is stupid! Why won't he just admit it? Admit that he lost?!"  
Satoshi prepared himself for another attack, just like before, Sanosuke was hit again, but this time, something different came up.   
**Sanosuke(thinking):** " That's it!!"  
The moment Satoshi jumped high again and aimed fast towards Sanosuke, Sanosuke followed him. He jumped high as well, and moved his body to Satoshi's back. From there, he kicked Satoshi really hard, which made him fall down and hit the floor hard.  
Satoshi stood up. Tiny blood stains were already visible. It was quite obvious that Sanosuke's kick was really strong.  
**Satoshi( panting):** " I see you've got it..I wasn't expecting you to discover the trick after some time…"  
**Sanosuke( wiping off his mouth):** " It was quite tricky.. I really don't know  
Why haven't I discovered it the moment you used it.. You use speed. Because you are so fast, an optical illusion is made. Which unables your opponent to know where you'll be attacking, because the moment the illusion is done, you change your body's position and hit the opponent from the other side."  
Satoshi grinned and so as Sanosuke.  
Everyone clapped, both of the fighters looked around them. It seemed like there were more people now than there was before.  
**Yahiko:** " Seems like Sanosuke won huh? He really is one of the best fighters.."  
**Kaoru:** " Actually you're wrong Yahiko.."  
**Yahiko:** " Wrong? Why?"  
**Kenshin**: " It's true, it seems like Sanosuke was the last one who made an attack and Satoshi seemed pretty hurt by it. However, if you look at Sanosuke's condition**…(Yahiko looks at Sano)** he was quite hurt as well. If the fight had continued, I think that Satoshi-san would have had a better chance than Sanosuke..."  
**YAhiko( surprised) :** " So what you're saying is that, Sanosuke…lost?"   
**Kaoru:** " No..It's actually a tie. Isn't that right Kenshin?"   
**KEnshin (smiling):** " You're right Miss Kaoru, You are right." 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the match, sunset was about to begin. People went to the ship's dining room, where a great buffet was being held. Sanosuke and Megumi however, stayed at the ship's deck, for Sanosuke needed to be treated.  
**Sanosuke( shouting) **: " OUCH!! That HURTS YOU KNOW!!"  
**Megumi:** " Could you stop complaining? You're lucky I'm not an ice queen and AM TREATING YOUR WOUNDS!"  
Sanosuke was silent.  
**Sanosuke( embarrassed) :** " Yeah..well..i..i..i thank you for that. I really appreciate it."  
Megumi was surprised.  
**Megumi ( smiling, while putting Sanosuke new bandages):** " WOW! Is..is Sagara Sanosuke actually thanking someone?"  
**Sanosuke( annoyed and embarrassed) :** " Wh..wh..what do you mean by that? I..I…I DO say THANK YOU!"  
**Megumi ( smiling):** " Yeah, yeah..You know, apologizing doesn't make you weak..It's actually kind of cute.."  
**Sanosuke( blushing,teasing voice)"** So I'm cute! I knew that all along!"   
**Megumi( hitting Sanosuke on the head):** " Don't start with me!"   
**Sanosuke ( feeling embarrassed) : **" Yeah..well..umm..are you really..umm..you know..considering on marrying him?"  
**Megumi:** " Well, I don't really know him that well.. But who knows...Maybe… Besides, sooner or later, I have to settle down with someone. HE really seems okay, but who knows...I need someone who knows everything about me, my past, my present...maybe he can be the one...but...as I said...who knows? Why do you ask?"  
**Sanosuke( blushing) : **" NOTHING! NOTHING at ALL! Just that…I…"   
Before Sanosuke could finish what he was saying, Satoshi came over.   
**Satoshi:** " Oh, umm..sorry about that..Just wondering if you were finished."   
**Megumi:** " Well..this rooster-head was about to tell me something.."   
**Sanosuke ( defensive look)** : " What?! ME?! Oh...THAT...well...just wanted to say…umm...THANKS! Thanks for treating me!"  
**Megumi**: " Ohh..well, that's part of my job. Anyways, **(looking at Satoshi)** I think we are done."  
**Satoshi (smiling) :** " Great, just wanted to show you something.."   
Megumi fixes her things and goes beside Satoshi.  
**Megumi:** " All right..let's go.."  
Just as about the two started walking, Satoshi turned his head backwards.   
**Satoshi:** " By the way, nice match Sanosuke-san. Looking forward to the next one...Next time, it won't be a draw." He waved to Sano and went inside with Megumi, while Sanosuke just sat there, looking how both of them went inside together.  
Suddenly Sanosuke falls down to the floor. YAhiko, came out of nowhere and hit him hard on the head with his bamboo sword.  
**Sanosuke( ready fist)** : " What was that for?!!!!"  
**YAhiko ( annoyed) :** " You jerk!! I've been watching you guys from up there. The time was perfect! You could have said something!"   
**Sanosuke( defensive look) :** " Said something?! Wh..wha..what do you mean?!"  
**Yahiko:** " Oh come on, I'm not stupid you know! Just because I'm a kid… I won't be the one who'll say what there really is between...YOU KNOW!! ..YOU should be the one admitting it…"  
**Sanosuke( defensive look)** : " Admitting?! What the hell are you talking about?! Admitting what?!!?''  
**Yahiko( annoyed look)** : You know…THAT! **(Yahiko looks at Sanosuke, but Sanosuke doesn't seem to have any idea of what YAhiko is referring to) ****  
****(Yahiko thinking)** and I thought I was bad with girls!! **(rolling his eyes and saying to Sanosuke)** Anyways, as I said, I won't be the one who'll say what THERE IS…But do you want to know what I think?"  
Sanosuke was about to answer, when Kaoru appeared.  
**Kaoru(shouting):**"Hey Yahiko! The cake is here! Come in quick or you won't be able to eat some!" Kaoru gets inside again. Yahiko was about to leave as well, but Sanosuke stopped him for a while.  
**Sanosuke :** "Think what? What?"  
Yahiko leaned back before entering the ship again.  
**Yahiko :** " I may be young. But you know what, sometimes, it's always nice to eat your pride and tell what you think. If we take things for granted and are afraid of taking risks, our most valued possessions could be gone sooner than we think…"  
Sanosuke was about to say something, but decided not to. He wasn't really sure what that was all about, but something inside him knew, that part of what Yahiko has said was right, he just didn't want to believe it.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_wooow…what Yahiko said was soo…hmm…looking for a word…wise! And we thought he was merely an infant, who didn't know anything about life…lmfao_

_aaaaanyways, puh-lease review you guys…and sorry for not answering your reviews…starting chapter 6,I will be answering them…so if you wanna ask some questions, ask away!!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys thank YOU so much for the reviews!! Oh and soooo sorry for not updating sooner…well, you know, lots of things to do!!!**

**Shysie: their conversation was kinda stimulating,wasn't it? And thank you soo much for your wonderful comments…blushes**

**Crewel: hihi…yeah,Yahiko really seemed more mature than in the series,didn't he? When will Sano take action? Hmm…well,you'll just have to stay tuned! I wouldn't want to spoil it for you guys! winks**

**Gabyhyatt: thanks!!**

**Magicalsecret: I'm soo glad that you find it funny!! Hihi…**

**Charleymiamore: hehe…the fight was kinda interesting… I'll update again as soon as I can,I promise you!!**

**Well,I'll just shut my big mouth up and oooooooooon with the fic!!**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

After two days at the ship, Kenshin and the others, finally arrived at Ezo. The city was big, yet people were not as busy as those who lived in Tokyo. The atmosphere was peaceful, and people who were in the streets seemed friendly and nice.  
**Satoshi: **"I see that you guys already have a good impression of the city. Too bad that my house is in the outskirts of it." He looked from left to right, as if he was expecting to see something.  
**Megumi: **"What is it?"  
**Satoshi:** " 2 carriages are supposed to be picking us up..Where we are heading to is a bit far from here, so it is impossible for us to walk, it would take us days!!"  
Megumi,just smiled. The others, however, seemed very busy looking at different shops already. Kenshin was being dragged by Kaoru, who was checking out a chocolate shop.  
**Kaoru (amazed):**"KENSHIN!! LOOK!! It's…that sweet thing! CHOCOLATE!! There are lots of them! Let's go inside and have a look!".  
( At that time, chocolates were not as popular to everybody, for it was a new thing in some countries. People seemed to be amazed when the first chocolates arrived in Asia.)  
Kenshin hesitated. The chocolates were too expensive, and he knew very well, that entering that shop would be a terrible mistake.  
**Kenshin( hesitating)** :"Oro…??Ermm...Miss Kaoru...I don't think it's a good idea to enter…"  
Kaoru, who seemed so happy until Kenshin's comment, turned her head to him,her eyes suddenly filled with anger.  
**Kaoru (fiery eyes, fist ready) :**" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!!?!?!?!"  
**Kenshin (smiling sheepishly): **" Orooo..Umm…i mean...It's not a good idea to enter the shop...umm...YET!! coz...umm...we've just arrived…and…umm...i'm sure we'll be coming back to the city. It's better to…you know...save our money…coz...umm…there will be more candy shops along our way! Yeah that's it…candy shops that are better…better...and...TASTIER…!! Don't you think so Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin was still smiling, he surely hoped that would have changed Kaoru's mind, luckily it did.  
**Kaoru (putting down her fist) ( pensive look) : **" Hmm..you're right KEnshin!! That's absolutely true. It would be best if we just waited….But after that, **(puts her hand on mouth and giggles)** There will be  
Lots and lots and lots of tasty chocolates!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAH!!!HAHAHAAH!! **(stops laughing suddenly, looks at Kenshin)** Isn't that right?"  
**Kenshin( scared smile): **" Yeah….OF COURSE!! Lots of..um..tasty chocolates! I agree with you, that I do! **(sighs).**"  
While both of them were in front of the chocolate shop, Sanosuke and Yahiko were drooling in front of a cake shop which was just beside where Satoshi and Megumi were.  
**Yahiko ( saliva coming down) :** " That seems so delicious…..I wish I could have a taste of that.."  
**Sanosuke (drooling) :** " I surely wouldn't mind marrying someone who could bake cakes like those everyday**…(drools)**"  
**Voice: **" Really? Then let's get married now!"  
Sanosuke and Yahiko turn around. A fat woman wearing a hairnet and carrying a baking pin was standing right behind them. She winked at Sanosuke. He however, was shocked and couldn't speak. He tried to smile so that he wouldn't appear that rude, but that made the woman get closer to him. He tried to step away slowly, but the woman continued following him. Finally, seeing how the woman would not let him go, he started running. Everybody could hear the woman shout: **"** Come on now, don't be shy! MAMA will spoil you!"…  
Just then, two carriages arrived.  
**Satoshi:** "There they are. The carriages are big. Three people fit in one." Kenshin and the others **(except for Sanosuke, who was still being chased) **put their bags inside. Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru were already settled in a carriage. Megumi, who was sitting in the other one, was ready too. As Satoshi was about to ride in, Sanosuke came out of nowhere and ran inside as fast as he could.  
**Sanosuke( panting, looking behind):** " COME ON! Let's go!! FAST!! "   
Satoshi was a bit disappointed. He really wanted to sit beside Megumi, but since he didn't want to make a fuss of it either, and seeing how the fat woman was about to catch up, he just shrugged and entered the carriage as well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a couple of minutes since they've been in there. The roads were smooth at first, but were starting to get rough as they got nearer to the house.  
Kenshin's carriage was the one following Satoshi's. The size of it was just the same as the one in front of them, but there seemed to be a little problem going on inside. Kaoru was sitting in between Yahiko and Kenshin. Yahiko was in the left window side, while Kenshin was near the door.  
**Yahiko (breathing heavily..): **" Hey, Kaoru.."  
Kaoru who was looking at the views outside turned to Yahiko.  
**Kaoru**: " Hm? What is it? Are you alright? You seem so..tired.."  
**Yahiko: **" No...i'm not tired…I was just wondering...is it me or...YOU'VE DEFINITELY GOT TO LOSE A FEW POUNDS!"  
**Kaoru (starting to get red) **: " Wh..what?!!"  
**Yahiko:** " You heard me! MAN! I can't breathe! At first I thought, ok, it's alright ...but now...GOD I'm dying! I'm gonna suffocate!"  
**Kaoru ( hands on strangling position):** " Suffocate? Oh no, you won't die of that, you'll die of STRANGULATION!!"  
The carriage was starting to move from left to right.  
**Kenshin( stop- it- you- guys-worried look, holding on tight to the carriage) **:   
" Oroo, oroooo!! Calm down..."  
Kaoru stopped, suddenly, she sat still. Yahiko looked at her, and so did Kenshin.  
**Kaoru(teary baby eyes): **" I'm not fat! Just because I eat **(grabbing Kenshin's clothes with both hands) **doesn't mean I'm fat!! Right?**(sob)( menacing voice, looking at KENSHIN) **RIGHT?? **(baby teary eyes)** I'm not fat...not fat! Not fat!! **( leaning her head on Kenshin's shoulder)" **  
**Kenshin:** " There, there…You're not fat Miss Kaoru..."  
**Kaoru (sobbing) : **" But Yahiko said…"  
**Kenshin: **" Yahiko didn't mean that..isn't that right Yahiko? **( mouthing SAY YES to him while nodding)." **  
Yahiko rolls his eyes.  
**Yahiko:** " No..I'm sorry..You're not fat… **( rolls his eyes) (mumbles) **whatever fatty patty…"  
Kaoru **( still on Kenshin's shoulder)** : " What am I then? **(sniff, sniff)" **  
**Kenshin: "** You're…"  
Kaoru, who was waiting to hear nice words from Kenshin such as " You're pretty, nice..etc.." finally lifted her head from him…  
**Kenshin: **" You're...you're just chubbier…and bigger than you used to be!  
**( punch! Kaoru punches him!)( spiral eyes) **ORO!!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sanosuke : **" Can YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!"  
Just like inside Kenshin's carriage, there seemed to be a chaotic atmosphere in the other carriage as well. Megumi hasn't stopped on teasing Sanosuke about what happened earlier.  
**Megumi ( giggling,with foxy ears)** : " Well,,at least now you know whom you could run to…I mean, when you become rejected by every single girl…there's always her...Besides, you could have at least given her a chance you know. Maybe you guys are meant to be..."   
**Sanosuke( astonished) :** " CHANCE? WHAT CHANCE? Have you actually SEEN HER?"  
**Megumi ( he'll-never-change-look):** " Yeah, I have. She seemed nice! Don't tell me you're judging her already? You haven't even had the chance to get to know her!"  
**Sanosuke( raising voice) : **" Who said anything about judging people? I don't do that!"  
Satoshi, who was just sitting there, didn't know what to do. He already saw Sano and Megumi have fights. Usually, arguments between them would start with simple conversations like this. He did not know what to do, but something inside him was telling him to intervene before it was too late.  
**Satoshi (trying to change the topic of conversation)**: " Hey, guys, did you know tha..." But just as he was about to continue, the conversation being held between Sano and Megumi kept on going.   
**Megumi:** "…yeah right!! Of course you do! You always judge people without even knowing them! Just admit it!" **  
****Sanosuke( raising his voice) :** " NO! I won't admit that! Why should I? I don't judge people by the way they look, nor judge them without getting to know them first!"  
**Megumi ( yeah-right look) :** " Oh come on...we both know that what I AM saying is true.."  
**Sanosuke( raising his voice): **" NO IT's not!!"  
**Satoshi ( worried look) :** " Hey guys, come on...cut it out..", but nobody seemed to have heard him. The argument was getting bigger, their face getting nearer and nearer with every shout they made. Satoshi felt helpless. Each time Sano and Megumi fight, it would be Kenshin who would stop them from quarreling... Satoshi tried to do something about it, but his efforts became in vain. Although he did his best for the argument to stop, both seemed to have huge pride and ego, which couldn't be messed up by anyone or anything. Realizing this, Satoshi just sat there and observed how the situation would end.  
**Megumi (raised voice) :** " You and your stupid pride! Why don't you just admit it! Admit that I'm right! Admit that you're…you're…a...a….PREJUDICIAL!!"  
**Sanosuke ( astonished) **: " A WHAT?!! Come on! **(laughs)**Tell me one or two occasions where I have judged someone without knowing them? Tell me…..!"  
**Megumi (pensive look) (still raised voice) **: " Just right now you have…with...with…with that woman...who just wanted to what…talk to you?"  
**Sanosuke (grinning, looking annoyed) :** " THAT doesn't count"  
**Megumi (annoyed look) : **" Of course it does..But anyways..Ok..like the time..when..umm..when You met me for instance!"  
**Sanosuke ( defensive look and voice) :** " That..that's a complete different story! You know how the situation was...You know about my friend… Y..."  
Just then, the carriage made a jump. The road was so bumpy, that Megumi and Sanosuke's faces were drawn closer… Both of them were just an inch apart.. Their eyes met for an instance, but seeing how close they really were, they put their heads up back straight, both trying to hide their red faces from embarrassment. The argument ended there, neither one of them spoke another word,until the carriage stopped and it was time for them to go.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yahiko ( amazed, looking at different directions) **: " THIS IS HUGE!!!! You said it was a house!"  
**Satoshi(blushing) : **" It is.."  
Everybody was impressed the moment they stepped out from the carriage and arrived. They knew very well that the house where they were heading to, was going to be big, but they weren't expecting it to be as big as a palace. The house was painted peach. It fits very well and is clearly visible on top of  
the hill, that was just a couple of miles from there. Several crops were there as well. The air was very clean and it was quite noticeable that the house was near the sea.  
**Yahiko: "**This isn't a house….This is a mansion! Even a palace! If this is a house, what do you call Kaoru's dojo? A cellar?"   
**Kaoru(frowning defensively):** " HEY!...**(decreases the frown)**well...you do have a point… it is quite big…look at all these! The land, the house, if that's what you call it…"  
**Kenshin:** "Those crop lands are yours as well,I presume."  
**Satoshi: **"Yeah, they are…They have been there, the moment father and mother moved in. Behind the house, there's a stable. If you guys ever want to have a ride, tell me or one of my people. They'll be glad to help you."  
**Voice: **" Satoshi-sama!"  
**Satoshi:** "Nobutaro-san!", he went to where the man was standing and hugged him manly.  
**Satoshi: **"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the person who has been taking care of us, ever since! This is Nobutaro-san. My most loyal servant here."The others bowed and greeted the old man.  
**Nobutaro: **" If you please, some food and tea are waiting for you at the terrace.."  
**Sanosuke, YaHiko (together)** : " FOOD?!"  
**Satoshi ( laughing) :** " Yeah, come on, let's go."  
A huge hallway had welcomed them when they entered the mansion. There were different kinds of paintings and statues, and a huge, golden chandelier was hanging on top. Kenshin and the others left their bags so that the other servants could take them. They followed Satoshi, who led them to the food and tea. As they stepped into the terrace, two people were already sitting there. They seemed to be having a cup of tea as well.  
**Man:** " Satoshi! You've arrived! I was starting to get worried about you!" The man hugged him and shook his hand. The man seemed to be the same age as he was. He had black hair and was a bit taller than Satoshi. By the way he was dressed, it looked like he had just went horseback riding.  
**Satoshi: **"Keiji!!! So happy to see you too. I see you've brought Nida along." He turned his head to where the young lady was. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. Unlike the other man, the young lady had light, brown and wavy hair. She was wearing an elegant dress, which made her look like a mysterious porcelain doll. She gave Satoshi a aren't-you-gonna-tell-us-who-they-are-look and smiled.  
**Satoshi : **" Oh, right. Everyone, this is the guy I was talking about in the ship. He's like a brother to me."  
**Keiji:** " I see you've been talking about me already. **(looking at the kenshingumi) **hope he hasn't said anything bad about me.**(chuckles)**" Satoshi presented them one by one, and everyone bowed their heads.  
**Keiji( looking at Megumi): **"I see… you're the famous Tanaki Megumi! You are pretty indeed, just like father said." He held Megumi's hand and kissed it.  
**Sanosuke( muttering): **" hmmpf..having lots of fans lately…"  
**Keiji: **" I'm quite positive I'll be having you as my sister in law, am I right?"  
**Megumi (blushing): **" Well..uh.."  
**Satoshi: **" Keiji, please…don't scare her, they've just arrived…"   
Keiji laughed.  
**Keiji:** " Ok, ok…i'm sorry...but really, Satoshi here, is a great man indeed, you won't regret…you know…marrying him,**( winks at Satoshi)..(pensive look) **Tanaki Megumi..you won't happen to be related to mister Takani Ryusei..the famous doctor?" **  
****Megumi (smiling) :** "I'm his daughter"  
**Keiji:** " I see…"  
**Nida:** " ehem-ehem." **  
****Satoshi:** " Oh, yeah i almost forgot… … and this beautiful, young lady over here, is Keiji's sister. It was just about a couple of years ago they actually discovered they were siblings. THAT thanks to these necklaces they are wearing. It's actually a long story…" She bowed her head and smiled again.  
**Keiji: **"Now that we all know each other, shall we eat?"  
They all went to the table and sat down.  
**Satoshi: **" Don't be shy, feel free to eat whatever you want."  
The moment he said this, Yahiko and Sanosuke were the first ones to take lots and lots of food from the table. Keiji laughed, and so did Nida.   
**Sanosuke:**" More cakes please!"  
**Megumi: " **You've eaten enough! I know it is IMPOSSIBLE for you to say an OK, but, could you STOP ALREADY!"  
**Sanosuke: "** Why waste the food?"  
**Megumi (whispering) : **" You're embarrassing us!!!"  
**Sanosuke( whispering) **: " Since when have I ever said NO to food? It's just some cake!"  
As Sanosuke and Megumi continued whispering, the others stared at them.   
**Nida: **"Are they…together?"  
Kenshin coughed. Kaoru patted him on the back and Yahiko just laughed.   
**Satoshi:** "NO! Of course they're not together! That's what I thought when I went to miss Kaoru's dojo…Besides, it's impossible for them to be together, they keep on fighting. I don't think they're compatible enough...You know…"  
Nida smiled.  
**Nida:** " Good"  
Keiji, who was drinking his cup of tea, put his cup down. **  
****Keiji: **" Oh no..i know that face."  
**Nida: **" What face?"  
**Keiji: "** THAT face.."  
**Nida: " **I haven't got THAT face... Are you sure they're not together?"  
**Kenshin: **" Umm..not exactly…b…"  
**Nida( cutting Kenshin off) **: " ALRIGHT! That's what I needed to hear." She stood up, and went to where Sano was.  
**Nida: **" It's Sano right?"  
Sano who wasn't sure what that was all about, just nodded.  
**Nida( tugging Sano's clothes) :** " Come, I'll show you around. You'll have lots of cakes later. ( **turning to Megumi**) You don't mind, do you?"  
**Megumi ( surprised)** : " I..I..Mind what?"  
**Nida: **"Mind that I take Sano away from you."  
**Megumi (surprised)**: " N..N.No..Why would I?"  
**Nida (smiling) : **" good…knew you were gonna say that..I mean, since you guys aren't together or anything...Besides, you'll probably be marrying brother Satoshi anyways…ok that's it then**..( putting her hand inside Sano's hand), (dragging him)** Let's go!"  
Sanosuke, who just grabbed a piece of cake, dropped it unintentionally again. Before he could say something and do anything about it, Nida had already dragged him along with her.  
Everybody was surprised except for Keiji.  
**Keiji: **"Sorry about that…. The ones who took care of her actually spoiled her. She has this mentality of getting everything she wants. (**sipping some tea) **in this case...Sanosuke..."  
**Satoshi**: " But don't get it wrong, she's actually nice and everything.."   
Kenshin and Kaoru forced a smile. Megumi was just silent, as for Yahiko……..   
**Yahiko (pensive look,thinking)** : " When she said…taking Sano away from Megumi, was that literally or technically speaking?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooooooooooh…Looks like our Megumi has some competition!! And she looks like a "mysterious porcelain doll",too… Well,stay tuned you guys and ummm…Please review and don't EVER be afraid to criticize and ask questions!!**

**Au revoir! See you in the next chappie!! (I'll update as soon as I can,I swear!)**

**mist8ken**


End file.
